


Fall Break

by SlothSpaghetti



Series: Sleepless In Stark Towers [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Pining, Secret Side Ships, Sexual thoughts, Sleepless idiots, body image discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Relationships: Tony Stark/OFC, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Sleepless In Stark Towers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965925
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	1. Tony's PoV

It was too early for life. I wanted to be asleep. You and Peter had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, building some massive lego spaceship. When you were halfway done, I had to call it quits. The last 36 hours finally catching up to me, my eyes were barely holding themselves open. 

The dreamy, soft, wistful, thoughtful, sinful way you wished me goodnight, the slight twinkle in your eye, woke up a certain part of me and my brains just ran with it. I knew if I didn’t take care of it, then I would just end up laying in bed all night thinking progressively more inappropriate thoughts about you. 

They started with you just honestly sleeping with me again, because like you I also felt like that was one of the best nights (days?) of sleep I’d gotten in years. It’s easy for me to imagine holding you properly now. An arm wrapped tightly around your waist, anchoring you to me, while my leg was tucked between your thighs. If that led to other things when we woke up, that would be great, but it wasn’t required. I just wanted to feel you, and hold you close. 

But a jump, hop, and skip later when I was lying naked in my empty bed, hard cock in hand, all I could think about was tying you to said bed and making you cum until you passed out. I wanted to hear all the little sounds you’d make when you were awake. The little suggestive whimpers and moans you made in your sleep were erotic enough, but my second brain was imagining you screaming for me, begging me to stop because you just couldn’t cum again. 

“JARVIS, what time is it?” I rolled from my stomach to my back, ignoring my morning wood. 

“It’s 8:30, Sir. Everyone is already in the common area.”

“What?” 

I rubbed my eyes and swung my legs off the side of the bed before sitting up. My head was throbbing and the port for the reactor was chafing against my dry skin. I needed many things, but coffee was most important. The fact that my body and brain felt about the same age so far today, made me only want to crawl back under the covers.

“The Avengers, Sir. They are here for the weekend of ‘team building and decompressing’ that the Captain scheduled.” 

“Fuck,” I groaned. 

I guess I needed to put myself together. Put on that work facade that I enjoyed not having to put on for Peter or you. Slowly the windows lightened, bathing everything in an orangey glow. I pressed the palms of my hand into my eyes, begging my head to stop throbbing. Why the fuck had Peter not mentioned this stupid weekend? He knew I wouldn’t remember something so pointless. He was so adamant about you coming to stay since both of your breaks lined up, I had just assumed it was innocent. I was seriously going to have to have a chat with that kid about scheming and plotting.

Clothes were thrown on and I made a pitcher of green juice. DUM-e couldn’t be trusted anymore with this. I wasn’t drinking another spinach, cucumber, and machine oil smoothie ever again. The pitcher and I took the elevator down to the common area, where the Avengers, minus Bruce and plus Peter, were assembled around the TV. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Clint barked. 

My gut instinct was to hiss at him, but I held it in. Why did he have to be so fucking loud? 

I put the juice in the fridge, trying to have my regular wake up routine to keep me calm. The last thing I wanted was to get in another shouting match with someone while you were around. This weekend was a big deal, or least I hoped it was going to be a big deal. It would be nothing if you ran off again.

When I reached into the cupboard for my Jamaican Blue Mountain, I couldn’t find it. My hand slapped against the shelf and I looked in several more places and I still couldn’t see the bag. My eyes narrowed at the half-empty pot of drip coffee next to my machine. I flipped the top of the percolator and saw whatever garbage grounds Clint and Thor preferred. But that still doesn’t solve where my bag of beans was...

Wait. That was right, I moved it into lab earlier the week so I could be a fucking creep and caffeinated at the same time. A deep breath in, I took my mug from the dishwasher and left the kitchen without saying a word to the team. It wasn’t like I was a real member anyway, just a consultant. They can start their dumb weekend without me. Or have the whole damn thing like I wasn’t here, what did I care? My main priority was talking with you about…  _ things. _

My eyes must be deceiving me. Or I must still be asleep because I have definitely had at least one wet dream that started like this. You were in the lab. Doing yoga. In legging and some kind of sports bra. It didn’t even register to me to think about how the fuck you got into my personal, locked lab. The doors quietly whooshed open, but you were too busy trying to move into some position that required you to raise up from the floor, arching your back and pressing your chest out. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” You groaned, rolling your neck as another woman’s voice encouraged you to relax your hips into the mat and do what feels good. 

Maybe I shouldn’t be watching you, but my feet were mounted to the floor at this point. The morning sun reflected off your skin and hair and made your look like a goddamn angel. My mouth was dry, but somehow I was still drooling over the sight of you in front of me.

A loud sigh was released as your elbows bent so you could lay flat on the ground. I wasn’t ready, I didn’t really know yoga. Whenever Bruce talked about the benefits of it, I just tuned him out. One breathe, you were laying face down in front of your laptop and the next you were thrusting your fucking fine ass into the air, peddling your feet slightly, more moans escaping your lips as your muscles stretched. 

“Good morning to you too, Baby,” I smirked, unable to help myself anymore. 

You jumped, turning your downward dog into more of a scared cat. The video you were watching was paused and you fumbled for your shirt and glasses. I turned to the kitchenette in the corner to get my bag of beans. When I faced you again, I saw that you were wearing the shirt I’d given you. Well, that was certainly making this wet dream even better, though normally at this point in the dream clothes would be coming off.

“Peter gave me the code,” You rushed out. “I just really liked the view and I was told I should try yoga to help me sleep and focus.”

“Just don’t touch things in this general area,” my arms circled around the workstation and power tools. 

“I should go if you’re gonna work, don’t wanna distract you.”

Your things were flung into your backpack, and I don’t know what I was thinking, but I grabbed your arm as you tried to move past me. Maybe I was actually still dreaming. I could hear the small hitch of your breath, I could see the brighter flush in your cheeks. Your reactions were always just timid enough, just shy enough to keep me in check. 

“I wanted to have a talk with you this weekend,” I started, trying to keep it together. “About a few things, but the team is here for some kind of weekend getaway.” I let go of your arm, realizing I was still holding you. 

“What kinda talk? We can do it now if you want,” You moved to stand in front of me, rather than off to the side. The strap of your bag pulled down the collar of your shirt, revealing more unmarked skin. A light sheen of sweat coated your forehead and neck. 

“No, no, it can wait,” I waved you off, losing my nerve. “Do you want some coffee?”

“If I ever say no, take me out to the back 40 and shoot me,” You laughed and I felt a smile break across my face. 

We walked back to the common area together. Your shoulder brushed against mine occasionally as you talked about how you’d been since the morning you’d run off. Apparently much better, your mind a bit free from not having to schedule in time with your ex-boyfriend. 

“Thank god, finally something more interesting than this dumbass documentary on mountains,” Bucky grinned when he saw us come in. 

“How was yoga?” Peter yawned, not taking his gaze off the TV. 

“Do what feels good my ass,” You groaned, setting your bag down on the counter. 

Natasha, Clint, and Thor stared, openly and with calculating eyes. I’d never seen Clint speechless. It was a good look on him. I tossed the bag of beans in your direction, which you smoothly caught. JARVIS must have told you how to make coffee in the machine. You filled up the water tank, checked that the bean container was empty, and added exactly enough for two long espressos. 

Yes, bean-to-cup machines are one the greatest inventions ever and I’m upset I don’t own the patent on them. Those fucking Italians just refused to sell...

The team just watched you easily moved around the kitchen, like you belonged there, had always been there. Your quick comfort in my home warmed a spot in my chest. 

You were trying really hard to not look at them though. I could see the tension in your shoulder as you grabbed the mug from my hand and a second one from the cabinet. I hadn’t intended for you to actually make the coffee when I’d asked, but the way you just took over told me how much you just needed to do something with your hands because no one was making a move to introduce you. I certainly wasn’t going to let you get comfortable with a group of assassins and crazies. You should have at least a semi-normal life, right? And Peter was your cousin, technically you were his guest. It should be his job.

You placed my mug on the counter near me, then opened the fridge. 

“If you ruin this coffee with chocolate milk, I will be forced to perform a citizen's arrest.”

The carton of chocolate milk was set on the counter while you grabbed a short glass from another cupboard. I supposed that was fine. You replaced the milk when your glass was filled and took both cups and your backpack with you to disappear back into Peter’s room. Everyone watched you leave the room.

“Who the fuck was that?” Glorious silence was broken by Clint's demanding voice.


	2. Your PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀👀👀 ahem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally meant to publish this yesterday with the first chapter, but I got wine drunk and watched 8 out of 10 cats does countdown instead, so apologies pals.

I didn’t see Tony or Peter or any of the other Avengers for the rest of the day. Well saying I didn’t see them wasn’t exactly true. I was avoiding them all like the plague. Every time I ventured out of Pete’s room, I asked JARVIS if the coast was clear, to make sure there would be no more staring from the modern-day gods invading the tower this weekend. The embarrassment of this morning was still burning in my mind. 

First, Tony saw me struggling to do basic exercise. Not just any basic exercise, but fucking yoga with my ass in the air and my mouth going off like a porn star. And for the cherry on top of that great experience, I had taken off my sleep shirt so it didn't get sweaty. Tony had caught me in my bralette and thin leggings in his lab. A lab Peter gave me the passcode to like it was no big deal. JARVIS had enquired as to how I got the code but didn't set off any alarms when I explained the situation to him at five in the morning when I couldn't sleep.

Then I got my hopes up way too high, thinking he’s going to confess some kind of feelings for me. I didn’t know what I was thinking, believing Peter’s offhand comment about that. No way did Tony have a crush on me. No way. He probably just wanted to have a chat about personal boundaries and not going places I wasn't authorized.

Finally, there was having to make coffee with an audience, that I could feel judging every move I made. Neither Tony nor Peter introduced me to the three members of the team I hadn't met yet. I knew who they were, but who didn't? Thor just looked at me like I was some exotic animal at the zoo. Hawkeye just open-mouth gawked at me like he'd never seen a woman before in his life. Black Widow assessed me. I could feel her eyes track all of my movements in the kitchen. 

Steve didn't so much as look up from his paper after Bucky had made that silly comment. What did that even mean? I’ve had that documentary on my Netflix list since it came out. It was supposed to be great. Watching me make coffee wasn't interesting at all. Maybe he was just hoping I'd make him a cup...

It was maybe four in the morning now. I couldn’t sleep with the knowledge of who I was surrounded by. Maybe I was just too decaffeinated, or maybe it was the lack of sugar, but I had decided to bake. Rather than risk making too much noise, I mixed cookie dough and brownie mix by hand. I layered up the raw ingredients, separating them with Oreo cookies. Honestly, I was surprised the kitchen had all these things. I figured it would be nothing but healthy, well-balanced meals for a team who needed to stay in tip-top shape to defend the planet. 

Once they were out of the oven, cooling on a wire rack, I took my phone and sat myself down on the floor, back resting against the far side of the couch so I could look out over the view. The city lights twinkled like stars. We were so high up I wouldn’t have heard the traffic below even if the windows did open, but I was certain it was still moving, honking, and screeching down on the busy streets. My picture really didn’t do the view justice, but I posted it to my stories anyway, adding a filter that made it look like stars were falling on the image. I captioned it ‘ _ when the city’s awake, I’m awake _ ’ with the little smiling moon emoji. 

Maybe I was trying too hard, but I had noticed a huge influx in followers since Tony followed me. Most of them, I’m sure, weren’t actually interested in my art, but were curious to just know what made me so special that THE Tony Stark followed me, but I didn’t have a good answer for that beyond that I wasn’t. Thankfully my comments were still off and I could mass delete DM requests. I didn’t know you people, stop bothering me was my mantra for all of the invasive questions. 

“Bucky, where are we going?” I heard Steve’s hushed voice. 

“Ssshhh, Babyboy, can’t you smell that?”  _ Babyboy? _

“Yeah, but you thought this was worth waking me up for? Can't we just cuddle?”  _ Cuddle?? _

There was a quiet sound of metal tapping on metal, followed by a pair of soft moans. I pressed my lips together, trying not to breathe. What in the hell was I witnessing. I looked up at the window to see the reflection of the super soldiers, wearing nothing but blankets, eating squares of my baked goods. 

“C’mon let’s go back to bed, I’ll let you be the big spoon,” Bucky whispered. 

“You just wanna have sex again, don’t you?”  _ Sex??? AGAIN???? _

“Maybe,” he slapped Steve’s ass with his metal hand and started walking back down the hall with Steve close on his heels. 

I stared at where their reflection had been in the window.  _ What the fuck was that? WHAT IN THE EVER LIVING FUCK WAS THAT? _

That explained so much. Based on everything Peter had told me about them, it just made sense that they were boyfriends. But why didn’t they act like that in public? In press conferences, they alway seemed so stoic and platonic. Maybe it was an old man thing, something from the 40s that they just kept rolling with to keep that spark alive? I sat there for another 10 or so minutes before I stood up. I cut and stored my brownies in a few old plastic take out containers before plating one and wandering in the direction of the lab. 

Tony was bent over an Iron Man suit, tinkering away. I stared through the glass window pane, watching the strong muscles in his arms work and blatantly checking out his butt. It should be illegal to have an ass that good. The faint sound of rock n roll was seeping through the joints in the wall and vibrating the glass. I put in the passcode after checking to make sure no one was around. The breeze brought in from the door sliding open didn’t bother him. It closed behind me swiftly and I waited for the song to end before I announced myself. 

“Are you busy?” I asked in the short silence between songs.

Tony doesn’t even ask JARVIS to pause the music, he just waved a gloved hand in a tired fashion to signal the end of the music, before he set down his welding tool and turned to look at me. When he flicked up the mask, painted to look like the Iron Man helm, I saw the half smile on his lips and let go of breath I didn’t realize I was holding. 

“Never too busy for you, Sweetheart. What’s up?”

A slight blush rose to my cheeks as I stepped into the lab, holding out the plate, “made these just now, thought you might like one while they are still warm.” I set it down on the table nearest him, but not near anything that caused fire.

The mask and gloves were removed and tossed behind him, “Thanks.”

“Did you not bring one for you?” He asked just before taking a bite. 

God, that was fucking creepy of me. What kind of weirdo just watches their crush eat high sugar baked goods at 4:30 in the morning?

“I don’t really need to be eating anything like that,” a nervous chuckle passed my lips. “I’ve probably gained five pounds just making them.”

“Here,” he broke the brownie in half and handed me the smaller chunk. He didn’t take a bite until I did. 

“Did you think I poisoned them?” I asked, only half joking, cautiously leaning back against the table. 

“Momentarily, but then you said some dumb shit,” he shrugged and took another bite. “You,” he swallowed thickly, the muscles in his neck flexing subtley, and pointed, “are fucking gorgeous, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Another, deeper, blush spread across my cheeks to my ears. “Pretty sure you are the one who thinks that, but whatever.”

“Well then you aren’t keeping good company,” he finished off the brownie. “What are these called?”

“Slut Brownies,” I smirked, finishing off my last bite. 

Tony rolled his eyes, but a smile graced his features, creating small lines around his brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with mirth. We stared at one another, a heavy silence settled in the lab and in my gut. Thoughts of this morning flitted through my mind, the feeling of his hand on my arm. How warm it had been, the power and strength in his grip. I wondered, for the briefest second, what that hand would have felt like around my neck. Squeezing just enough to blur the lines between pleasure and pain. 

“So how was your day?” I asked, trying to calm myself down.

I knew how training went today, the team working on group formations and a whole bunch of things that sound boring, but Peter described it like it was the coolest thing ever. I figured he was just excited to get to train with other Avengers and not just on his own. So I listened, trying to understand the words between the sound effects he was making.

“At one point, I threatened to kill everyone and then myself if it meant I didn’t have to look at them again,” Tony deadpanned. 

“Pete’s description of the day made it sound boring, even with the sound effect,” I half smiled. 

“Yeah, the kid’s excited about the whole weekend though. He was buzzin’ all day, I’m surprised he went to bed at all,” he smirked. 

“I played a sleep cast on for him, the gentle descriptions of a beach put him right to sleep,” I grinned, rubbing my arm. 

“Is this the same as that yoga thing?”

“Yeah, had my one free visit of the semester with the school counsellor right after the graffiti incident. He recommended this mediation app to me, but it doesn’t really work on me. He also said if I exercised more I’d probably just feel better, because there was nothing a little fresh air couldn’t solve,” I huffed. “I’m just glad it was free. He was a joke. I can get better advice on the internet.”

“A little fresh air won’t solve anyone’s problems,” Tony agreed, like he’d heard that one a million and one times. 

“It’s whatever, Aunt May recommended this youtube yoga lady, so I’ve been working through her videos,” I don’t know why I was explaining this to him, but I was. “It feels good to work my muscles again, I can see a bit of difference in my flexibility, but otherwise I am just the same. No amount of deep breathing exercises are slowing me down.”

“Just sounds like you haven’t found the right exercise,” Tony uncrossed his legs and I watched the way the fabric on his jeans moved across his thighs. 

I hummed, uncertain what he meant by that, but it brought a very specific kind of exercise to my mind. It required two people though. 

“What was it that you wanted to talk to me about this morning by the way?” I asked, again trying to keep my cool and not just melt into a puddle.

“I-” he opened and closed his mouth. “Fuck,” he breathed out, his shoulders slumping, hands brought to rest on his face. “I would like to have a, uh, kind of relationship... with you.”

“Like a mentor?” My voice was barely audible. 

I could feel my heart thumping in my chest, the knots in my stomach began to tighten, making me regret eating that stupid brownie. His hands moved over his face and through his hair, causing it to stick out in funny angles.

“No, not like that. It would be more like…” He stood up suddenly, the stool rolling into the tool box next to the Iron Man suit he had been working on. Tony walked over to it and picked up a thin screwdriver to twirl in his hands. 

I took a leap, a pretty fucking wild leap in my opinion. I mean, this could be my fucking villain origin story levels of leaps of faith. Though I wasn’t sure what kind of super villain I would have to be to make the news and not just get arrested during my first evil act.

Pushing off the table in his direction, I went to stand in front of him, looking up into his eyes. The last time we had been this close, chests nearly touching, had been that morning. A morning that would have been so amazing, but so awkward even without the audience. 

But his eyes, they were clear and deep, pulling me closer. Every part of my body felt like it was about to explode into a million pieces. He hadn’t asked what the fuck I thought I was doing. He hadn’t moved away, but he hadn’t made a move either. He just stared back at me, a hidden look in his eyes that I couldn't decipher. 

My hand trembled when I touched his cheek. He had a few days worth of stubble on his cheeks and it tickled my palm. I smiled, just a little, before I got lost in the warmth of his body, just a hair’s breadth away from mine. No amount of fantasizing or mental pep talking could have prepared me for this. 

The space between us vanished. I rose up on my tiptoes, bringing our lips almost together. Something clattered onto the workbench next to us. For just an instant, I had second thoughts. Was that the right thing to do? I wanted this for sure, but he hadn't told me explicitly that he did too. But when I was about to ask him, he kissed me instead and there were no more thoughts.

His lips were warm, but his hands were hot. They gripped my hips, squeezing and molding with my flesh while he pulled me impossibly closer, like he was trying to fuse us together. My hand on his face smoothed into his hair and fuck was it soft and thick. I inhaled sharply through my nose and opened my mouth, inviting him in. Boy, did he RSVP to that instantly, thrusting his tongue into my waiting mouth. 

He turned us around, forcing my back into the table, the arm of the suit much colder than I thought it'd be against my skin. Our mouths slanted together, an almost clumsy action, both of us trying to figure the other out, to learn every part of each other's mouth in a single kiss. One of Tony's thighs slotted between my own and I couldn't hide the moan caused by the friction. Fuck did that feel good.

I pulled back. I needed air and moment to think. His forehead was pressed against mine, our heaving breaths mixed together, both smelling like brownies and old coffee. It made me feel giddy and light hearted.

"Um, what kinda relationship did you wanna have?" I smiled, a soft, shaky chuckle rumbling in my chest.

"Fuck," he grinned before kissing me again, sharp and hard, but stealing any breath away that I had recovered.

He moved his hands from my hips to my face, stroking the apples of my cheeks with his calloused thumbs. His deep brown eyes were darker, but still twinkling. The smile on my face could have outshined any light. 

"Okay, Jay, save the last five minutes of footage on my private server," once that was confirmed, he continued, "we need to have a serious talk, to make sure we are on the same page."

"Yeah, yeah, that's probably a good idea," I nodded, removing my shaky hands from him and placing them on the table. Tony took a step back and sat back down on his stool. 

"Well that part’s out of the way, good to know you don't think I'm some kind of lecherous old man."

"No, no, no, I was really concerned you'd find me gross," I tucked some loose hairs behind my ear, trying to regain control of my galloping heart. This was happening.  _ Oh. My. Fucking. God. _

He gave me a look like I was the crazy one. We both opened our mouths to speak again, but we were interrupted by an erratic Peter bursting into the lab. 

"IT'S TIME FOR THE POOL PARTY!"


End file.
